


30天性幻想挑战 - DAY11 和兽化的人做爱

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume





	30天性幻想挑战 - DAY11 和兽化的人做爱

狼人让X吸血鬼阿代尔

让勒努第一次意识到自己是个狼人时，阿代尔斐尔的利齿正在他脖颈上逡巡，而后迅速地刺入皮肤。吸血鬼冰冷的舌尖激得他一阵战栗，然后是浑身血液的奔涌感。说实话那仿佛是烈酒喝多了有点上头，但与之截然不同的是，此时还伴随着恍若高潮的快感与肌肉、骨骼的疼痛。  
他听过无数关于这座城堡主人的传闻，在成为他的管家时，让勒努也仅是为自己的好运气小小高兴了一下——撇去其他不谈，稳定高昂的薪水、远离喧嚣的老宅、年轻俊美的独居主人……这些都非常具有吸引力。  
可那会儿他不知道自己是个狼人，就像他不会真的相信阿代尔斐尔是个吸血鬼。  
关于自己，让勒努只记得是从孤儿院长大，有几个朋友，孤儿院的老院长是名和蔼的老妇人……其他事他一概不知。大概也是因为如此，他才会毫无防备地前往阿代尔斐尔的宅邸，努力获得这份工作。起初阿代尔斐尔表现得非常礼节而克制，他甚至不会命令让勒努去地下冰窖——那儿都是保存好的鲜美血浆，是这名血族的食粮。后来随着时间推移，他们变得熟悉，阿代尔斐尔便无所谓自己的真实身份暴露与否了，而让勒努作为他的管家，对主人的真实身份并没有过多反应，他仍旧为阿代尔斐尔安排着一切，管理着宅邸，不过他会多去采购新鲜的血液，以满足主人需求。  
也就是那时起，让勒努总感觉阿代尔斐尔会有意无意地靠近自己。  
不过，他很高兴能与阿代尔斐尔成为朋友，并将他们有时过近的距离视为阿代尔斐尔的特别行为，将阿代尔斐尔耳语的“你闻上去有股香味”视为对方的特殊赞扬。  
然后，毫无意外地，他就像之前这座宅邸内的所有管家、仆人那样，被主人轻柔地拥入怀中，如同坠入一个温柔的梦境那般，解开衣衫，露出自己颈项间的皮肤……  
不同的是，让勒努并不完全是人类。  
晕眩感击中他之后，快速腾升的是一种被释放的野性本能，在骨骼作响与低吟吐息间，他的视野瞬间扭曲成另一个世界。  
回过神时他已经扼住阿代尔斐尔的咽喉，将他压在身上的床榻上，那只青灰色的、生长着绒毛与尖锐指甲的手臂使后者一时动弹不得。  
吸血鬼不可思议地望着他，碧色的眼眸透出些惊讶，嘴唇被血液涂成亮丽的红色，衬得他的皮肤愈加苍白。  
让勒努的意识一会儿远一会儿近，他的本能叫嚣着撕碎面前的吸血鬼，可他残存于脑中的理智又不断地敲着警钟。  
在他挣扎于意识海洋时，阿代尔斐尔说话了。  
他说，真没想到，你竟然是个狼人。  
那声音轻飘飘的，搔刮着让勒努的耳膜，或许有几分戏谑，又或许有几分好奇，不过那似乎并没有恶意。  
让勒努发着愣，阿代尔斐尔见状轻笑出声。他伸出舌尖，舔去嘴角的血迹，仿佛伊甸园诱惑夏娃吃下果实的恶魔：“让勒努，我亲爱的朋友，你弄伤我了。”  
如果当初没有接下那一封信的话……  
让勒努脑中蹿出这一粒火花，然后飞快地湮没在黑暗中。他俯下身去，属于狼人的利齿落在吸血鬼过于白皙的肌肤上，划出一道道泛着血珠的痕迹。他似乎听见头顶上的吸血鬼抽了口气，缺乏温度的指尖触碰着自己的头皮，然后那些手指收拢了，拉扯着蓝色的长发，但让勒努不觉得疼。他离开被齿痕虐待的胸膛，忽明忽暗的视界里，阿代尔斐尔似乎在笑。  
属于人类的理智终于被黑暗吞噬。  
吸血鬼仰起线条优美的脖子，刻意将脆弱的部分暴露在狼人眼前，然而那双狭长的金色眼眸似乎并不在意，它们散发着捕猎的狂气，像是要把目光所见的一切拆吃入腹。阿代尔斐尔察觉到空气中的危险气息，打算先一步下手时便被对方翻过身去狠狠压制住。锐利的指甲将精致华丽的衬衫沿脊椎划开，躲避日光照射而了无生气的躯体在烛光下竟然有种暧昧的诱惑。狼人粗糙的舌头舔舐着吸血鬼的背部，手掌则胡乱地摸索，并竭尽所能地撕裂那些碍事的布料。  
阿代尔斐尔终于开始气急败坏了：“让勒努！如果你不停下来——”  
他愤怒的尾音演化为一声凄惨的呜咽，他的身体不受控制地颤抖着，苍白的手指揪紧床单，然后整个人轰然倒下。  
在阿代尔斐尔对过去知识的回忆里，并不会有狼人觉醒时还会立即发情这一条，所以他在最开始只当收获了一个小小的意外：让勒努的觉醒不是什么值得惊讶的事，可他觉醒后立即发情——并且是对着自己发情，这好像完全谈不上什么惊喜。  
“……你给我滚开……”吸血鬼咬着牙发出命令，可惜那听上去有气无力，甚至还有点绵软的余韵。  
此时让勒努却是异常兴奋的。他被沉睡多年的本能唤醒，被其驱使，而眼前的吸血鬼似乎是他最佳的选择。他在肆虐阿代尔斐尔胸膛时就已经勃起，现在只是要做符合生物本能的事罢了——而出于血族对自己古老身份的矜持，阿代尔斐尔绝对不愿雌伏在一名狼人身下。  
开什么玩笑，那可是个狼人，是血族过去的奴隶！  
讽刺的是，狼人或许是除开血猎之外少有的能克制吸血鬼的存在。吸血鬼的力量在狼人面前不占上风，阿代尔斐尔越是挣扎，让勒努就越加兴奋与暴躁，他粗暴地抓起血族那颗漂亮的金色脑袋，用力把它撞在床柱上，这么一下令吸血鬼眼前一阵发黑，浑身使不出力气反抗。狼人兴奋地发出低吼，他现在要开始他的征服，他的主导。  
滚烫粗大的性器插入血族向来冰凉的躯体，那不同于活物的刺激感使得狼人长长地呼出一口气，他愉快极了，以至于头顶的耳朵都在发颤。床榻像是要被他激烈的动作压垮，他的吸血鬼主人则如同失去力气一般任他侵略摆布，凌乱的橘金色头发遮住双眼，只能看见他微张的鲜红嘴唇，与尚未收回的尖牙。  
他从那具身体内退出来，让对方面对着自己，拽住脚踝以免对方反抗，然后再度深入。  
阿代尔斐尔从喉咙里发出低鸣，也许是刚才让勒努的动作让他撞破了头，血液顺着额角流下，在那张洁白俊美的脸上落下惊心动魄的一道痕迹。  
让勒努突然停止了动作。  
阿代尔斐尔几乎是奄奄一息地抬眼看向他，却看见狼人难以置信又后悔莫及的表情。  
“……我的天啊……”让勒努的声音还未完全恢复，那听起来非常沙哑，“我都做了什么……”  
他的外形还没有变回去，意识大约是清醒了不少。  
阿代尔斐尔在这瞬间觉得荒诞得可笑，他想这应该是自己的报应。  
“阿代尔……我很抱歉，我……”让勒努语无伦次，他的耳朵耷拉下来，低着头，“我还是帮你清理……或者我可以出去……”  
“不用了。”阿代尔斐尔打断他的话，撑起身体，贴近那个温暖的胸膛。  
明明吸血鬼不必呼吸，他却开始喘息起来：“做下去。”  
让勒努显然被他这句话惊呆了。他的手臂环抱着与自己紧密结合的吸血鬼，只是不知该干什么。  
阿代尔斐尔摇了摇头，攀上让勒努的肩膀，咬着嘴唇，开始自己动作。  
很快，他感到让勒努的呼吸逐渐沉重，那喷在他肩上和胸口的吐息仿佛比日光更能灼伤他，但阿代尔斐尔没有躲开。  
“抱着我。”他对让勒努说道，“你不会还需要我教你怎么接吻吧？”  
令人欣慰的是，让勒努虽然迟疑了几秒，最后还是温顺地抱紧了阿代尔斐尔，抬起脸来和他唇齿相接。  
血族冰冷的口腔似乎被狼人散发着温度的舌尖传递了暖意，这个吻非常温柔，像是恋人之间的缱绻缠绵，不过这其中仍旧夹杂着血的腥味。  
他们在这个亲吻中高潮，让勒努再度将阿代尔斐尔推倒在床榻上的动作便柔和了许多，他抬起血族的腿，将自己的性器送得更深了些，那些喘息逐渐交织成难耐的呻吟，最后阿代尔斐尔的手臂紧紧抱住他，将额头抵在他的肩膀上——  
“我还是第一次和狼人做爱。”情潮退去后，血族的头枕在狼人的手臂上，漫不经心地说着，“这次就算我运气不好，原谅你了。”  
让勒努犹疑片刻，然后抱住了阿代尔斐尔。  
“干什么？再来一次我就杀了你——”  
“不是。”让勒努低声说道，“你不会再受伤了。”  
他感到吸血鬼紧绷的身体在这句话之后慢慢放松下来，与此同时，他的手臂也在逐渐恢复人类的模样——天快亮了。  
“快去把窗帘拉上，折腾我一晚，现在我要好好睡一觉。”阿代尔斐尔把头缩进被褥内，轻轻踢了让勒努的小腿一下。  
“呃……阿代尔？我还是打水来给你擦一擦……”  
“不需要！”  
毫无疑问的，让勒努知道他的主人又在闹脾气了。不过这次，阿代尔斐尔并没有坚持拒绝他，而是从被窝里冒出半个头，有些气呼呼地望着他，说：“顺便给我带点血浆过来，我饿了。”  
这时候让勒努不应该笑的。可是，大概是因为他觉得眼前的阿代尔斐尔太可爱了，因此忍俊不禁：“遵命，我的主人。”  
新的一天即将开始。

【FIN】


End file.
